When Meep Appears !
by ConstantlyXChanging
Summary: When a certain silverhaired lupess joins the most insane Guild in Neopia, MORE Chaos insuse! Written by:MeepHallo!
1. Proulge: When Meep Appears!

_**PROLOUGE Dear Neopia the're all INSANE...We'll fit right in!**_

"But, I don't wannnnnaaaa...," whined a brown-haired girl as she was being drug into a silver-domed building. "Your going to go, and you are going to like it!" growled the tri-colored, haired, girl. "But, I liked my old Guild," she said plaintivley.

"Well, duh. You invented it," the other girl muttered under her breath. "Now, you may not like it but, you are going to go!" With a final yank the anthro heaved to blue-eyed girl to her feet and pushed her through the door.

"I'll be back an one hour," imformed the Xweetok, as she slammed the glass door shut with a 'Slam!'. The girl flinched before looking around. What she saw was _not_ what she expected **_at all. _**

The're were creatures and faerie-like people _Everywhere. _Meep couldn't spot a human in the bunch and they were doing _all sorts of things. _Some were diving from diffrent places(mostly high places, mind you) and tackling people to the ground and then they thanked the're friends for doing so, some were shouting "ROFFLE!","LOL!" and "CHEESE!", and, all sorts of diffrent foods were being gulped down at alarming rates.

Just to name a few.

Meep stood there with her eyes wide for what seemed like forever before, whispering,"Dear Neopia, the're all insane...," she paused then started grinning like a mad woman, "I'LL FIT RIGHT IN!"

With that being said she pointed at herself and immediatly bright lights shot out of her fingers and swirled around her in a blinding, mass of confusion. Several people, turned around and watched with glee as another Insane Member arrived.

A large explosion and sound like a fire-cracker going of, there now stood a silver,female lupess. Her big blue-eyes were gleefully looking around for some mischief to cause. And, there was a lot to spare. "Hello!" called a purple blur, before crashing into the waiting girl.

Meep and the girl giggled wildly as they sat up from her previous Glomping. "Hello,Newbie! I'm Nut, the purple kiko!" exclaimed the nut(if you'll pardon the pun.)

"Hallo! I'm Meep! Collecter of RSM!" Nut could already see this girl was going to exclaim alot. "What's 'RSM'?" asked the confused kiko. She knew something was wrong as the 'Meep'-girl started grinning like she had just discovered golden Cheese.

"I'm glad you asked!" Meep exclaimed(again). With that said she pulled a huge(Now when I say huge, I mean **HUGE**) box out of nowhere and sat it down infront of her. Now, you couldn't just pull a huge random box out of nowhere without people noticing.(Well, you could there but, I guess it was a slow day) Nut's eyes got bigger, and bigger, while the new arrivel watched with grorwing satisfaction.

"What's in there?" asked a faerie who had swam over.(Don't ask how that's possible unless you want the celery bored out of you. Belle: Hey!) "RSM," said Meep proudly,"Also, known as, RABID SHADOW MEEPITS!" With that she grabbed a crowbar hopped up on the box and unhinged the door.

Immediatly, small black blurs poured out of the box and started running around the still shocked NTAG-ers. But, as you may or may not, know it is _immposible _to belong to a madhouse like the NTAG and still expect to be shocked or suprised for a long period of time. So, soon the I.M(Insane Members)ran around trying to catch the little mischief causing,attack if haven't been fed,biting monsters.

All, the time the two Meepit Queens sat on top of the box and watched thier fellow Members run around like chickens with their heads cut off. "Nut?" "Yes,Meep?" "I think this is the start of an Insane friendship."

**Believe it or not,(Though you probably do after reading all these other NTAG stories)this is a normal day for the Neopian Times Appreciation Guild. And, that's only on the day _I _showed up. Keep reading and you'll find out what it's like when a Weewoo joins the Guild,when suposedly in-active members suddenly appear, and check out the Shadow Meepits weird eating habits.**

**Tune in to find out what happens next time on; When Meep Appears!**

**-CacklingMeep out!**


	2. Chapter 1: WHERE'S CARLEN!

_**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME LEAH!**_

As Meep happily walked down the Hallway a white blur caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, it became a white Weewoo. "Newbie,.." whispered the luppess gleefully as she snuck up behind the unspecting girl.

"Okay, that Hallway leads to the Main Hall,that one leads to the Tribe Room,while that one leads to that Cheese Girl's room...," the Weewoo was saying to herself. "I think you mean Nano!" Meep exclaimed cheerfully before, as was customed, Mega-Glomping the suprised petpet's brains out.

Meep giggled, as she rolled off the,slightly smushed, newbie.

"Hi! I'm Meep! What's your name?"

_**A FEW MONTHS LATER(Or weeks you can never tell with NTAG)**_

"Carlen? Carlen!" shouted a frantic silver-luppess anthro. She was currently in the Game Room, searching for her favorite RSM. "Dragonfly!" screeched the girl, as she dive-tackled the elf, who had just walked in the room.

"Meep! What's wrong?" Dragonfly was a little worried now. Meep was known for blowing up the NTAG Building(More then Plankton I'm proud to say! Plankton: Hmph.), shouting random things and being insanly hyper. But, she never looked near hysterics and framed by a torn-apart Arcade.

"It's Carlen! I can't find him anywhere!" exclaimed the watery-eyed girl. At that moment Sage,one of the onlt humans in the Guild, walked in with his Pillow.

"What happened!" asked the shocked NTAG-er as he sat eyes on his favorite place in the Guild.

"Meep has lost one of her Rabid Meepits again," sighed the elf before she was seized by the front of her armor.

" 'One' of my Rabid Shadow Meepits? _'One' _of my Rabid Shdow Meepits!" shreiked the officially freaked-out girl.

"He's not just _one_ of my RSM. He's my FAVORITE!" Dragonfly was more than worried now. Maybe it was the fact she was being held off the ground by girl with a tail,maybe it was the fact she was one-foot from said-girl's face,or maybe it was the fact that Sage's Pillow had started snickering evilly.

She wasn't sure but,one thing was for sure. Her plans for a normal day writing a story had just gone out the window.

__

_**Whew! Wipes hand accross forehead It's been such, a long time since I updated I never thought I'd finish it! Well, I gotta go devise a plan to get Leah(The a-for-mentioned Weewoo) out of Nano's stomach!**_

_**BYE!**_

_**-PlaningMeep out!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Whirling,blue,portal thing

_**CHAPTER 2: Whirling,Portal,thing-a-ma-whosit**_

CRASH! BANG! BA-BA-BA-BOOM! If you haven't guessed yet, we are once again at the NTAG Building, listening to the chaos coming from inside.

"WHO LEFT HER IN THE KITCHEN!" screeched an elfin-warrior as she tore after a silver blur.

" SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SSSUUUGGGAAARRR-HHHIIIGGGGHHHH!" Yep, that's Meep. The a-fore-mentioned girl was currnetly running at top speed past the NTAG-ers.

"Dragonfly! What happened!" asked a shocked blonde-human (A strange sight in the NTAG mind-you) He clutched his Pillow as Dragonfly stopped to catch her breath.

"Someone...Left...Meep...Alone...In...The...KITCHEN!" informed the elf between gasps for breath. "She got into the most sugary substance there," here Dragonfly put her hand on the hooded boys shoulder. "I'm sorry Sage, but your fudge? Is no more..."

Way over on the Virtu-pets Space station, Sloth, the green super-villan of Neopia, sighed. Normally, a cry of shocked pain that could be heard all the way on Neopia's moon would have sent him running, towards the source.

But, Sloth wasn't _that _stupid (Dragonfly: Ahem! Me: Heh! Not tha he's stupid...really) for you see, he knew where that pained cry was coming from and, not even for all the Neopoints in Neopia would he go back there again. Just the thought made the feared villan shudder, "The Neopian Times Appreciation Guild." He said under his breath.

And, as if to confirm this, there was tremulous, "MMMMEEEPPPPPP!" from said-building.

**_BACK IN NTAG_**

" _Moi?_" asked the Shadow Meepit Queen, as she looked through innocent, though sugar-glazed, blue eyes, at the fuming hoody-wearing-boy in the doorway.

He pointed a shaking finger at her, "Y-You ATE my fudge?" he questioned as he raised his, extremly happy at the moment, (For the controller of his arch-nemises, was currently within his sights, and he was going to get to whack her apparently) Pillow and moved forward.

"You'd better believe it!" exclaimed the beyond-hyper, silver-haired girl. "Oh, but I shouldn't take all the credit! Plankton helped!" Just as she said this, there was an explosion and a giddy-screech of "FFFIIIRRRREEEE!" from about three doors down, occumpenied by a another hysterical-shriek of, "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

A red-blur rounded the corner and crashed past the suprised Sage and Pillow, to come to a halt mere feet away from the ecstaic Meep. "Hallo!" cried the pyro-maniac before gleefully Glomping the other girl over backwards.

The rolled over and over, giggling insanely, while Rabid Meepits dodged out of the way, and crowded around to watch there Leader cause enough mischief to go down in Meepit history. When the finally stopped in the middle of the room, they sat up in unison.

Something was wrong, that the, newly arrived, Nut,Nim, and the still-frozen Sage, and Shadow Meepits, could see very plainly. Not in the regular Normal NTAG Day, no, something was very wrong with the two small explosive girls. They seem to be vibrating (Nothing new there) and _glowing! _

As one they both raised as one to hover in the middle of the room, Nut's eyes widened, "GET DOWN!" she shouted, forcing the others to the floor, not a small feat for a Belle Doll.

"Why!" asked Sage as he obeyed and covered his eyes from the blinding light, now coming from the two hovering girls.

"I've just figured it out!" exclaimed the wide-eyed Belle Doll. "There bodies can't contain the extra pressure from the sugar! I mean, as NTAG-ers we're all able to hold extremly-large amount of a substance at a time but, I guess even _their_ immune-systems have to give out somethime!" she was now yelling to be heard over the roar of the wind coming from the bright,glowing infurno that was Plankton and Meep.

"So, you mean?" gasped Nimras as the full reality of what was happening sank in.

Nut nodded gravely, "Yep! It means a huge bolt of **_pure _**sugar-energy is about to be fired...NOW!" On que there was a explosive crash, like a fire-cracker,a massive flash,and suddenly, Meep,Nut,Plankton,and Nim, were gone.

As Sage sat up and hugged his Pillow, he relised he was the only one left in the caniverous room. Well, him and that swirling,blue,vertex,portal of time and space.

**_Wow! What'll happen to our favorite Insane Members of NTAG! Find out in the coming-soon companion story, _Naruto .vs. NTAG! _Who will win, when to already chaotic dimensions meet! Find out!_**

_**-(Anxious)Meep out!**_


End file.
